


Seven Different Minwoos

by thegayestmanalive



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayestmanalive/pseuds/thegayestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino likes Jinwoo, and Jinwoo likes Mino, but sometimes people do and say stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you're so beautifully perfect

**Author's Note:**

> AH I FORGOT I WROTE THESE BUT!!!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA POST THEM NOW i wrote seven little mino/jinwoo drabbles enjoy hehe  
> also  
> theyre short af but pls enjoy

1\. mino's fingers are cool and calloused, the rough texture erupting goosebumps along jinwoo's skin. jinwoo's eyes are half-lidded, those soft lips parting as he sighs. mino smiles, fingers traveling down to rub at the sharp jut of jinwoo's wrists. jinwoo laughs, but it comes out as a soft huff, and mino only smiles wider. they're sitting on jinwoo's floor, and jinwoo is still warm from his shower. mino likes the way his hair looks, slightly damp and tousled. he especially likes the way he looks with his head tilted back, exposing his long, delicate neck. mino thinks of marking that neck, tongue teasing along as jinwoo takes in quivering breaths. he loves everything about this view because jinwoo looks so surreal and peaceful, and mino admires that. he wants to tuck this image away and draw it over and over until it's /perfect/. just like jinwoo.


	2. pretty boys can be silly boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinwoo think mino like taehyun

2\. Jinwoo thinks it's only right for them to be together, mino is so talented, and so is taehyun. Plus, he looks so, so good with him. jinwoo thinks they look like a real couple, taehyun tucking himself away against mino's side as they wait for their last shoot of the day. taehyun's legs look so much nicer than his in shorts, and it's not /fair/. he doesn't say anything, of course, but his face gives it away. the longer he watches, the more it begins to hurt, the more it starts to make him crumble. he feels guilty for how he monopolises mino's time, feels sick for thinking he could be good enough for him. jinwoo readies for the pictures, managing to keep the hurt from showing too much. once it's over, once he's free, he's gone. he's the first of the five to leave, heading right for his room. he lays in the middle of his bed, his knees tucked against his chest as he lets the pain settle in. he feels useless and pathetic and the tell-tale prick of tears only makes it worse. when he hears knocking, he only curls up further, but the knocking continues. 

"what?" 

"hyung," mino calls and jinwoo wishes it was anyone but him. 

"i'm not feeling well," the sad thing is that he's not even lying. the thought of him ruining their happiness makes him ill. 

"hyung, please let me in." mino's voice is so soft, pleading. 

“i don’t want to,” jinwoo says stubbornly, hugging himself tighter.

“/please/,” he begs and jinwoo can’t say no any longer. quickly, he crosses to the door and opens it, but backs away just as quick, avoiding eye contact. 

“hyung, what’s wrong?” mino is being cautious, like jinwoo’s a wild animal, and it’s frustrating because he looks so concerned and jinwoo feels even more guilty.

“n-nothings wrong, mino, i’m just, i’m tired,” he shifts, wrists knocking together as he tries to distract himself.

“hyung, why are you lying to me? you can trust me, remember?” mino is closing in on him and jinwoo’s never felt so trapped before, but he’s backing away till he hits the bed, falling back. 

“i-i’m not lying!” he insists, but he’s already lost as mino hovers above him, one of his knees coming to rest on the bed. jinwoo swallows, nervous, but mino’s expression is so, so soft, so sincere.

“hyung…” 

“don’t you like taehyun more?” he blurts out, catching mino by surprise.

“-what?”

“w-well, don’t you?” he asks quickly, but mino is only climb further on top of him, head dipping down.

“if I liked him more, do you think i’d be here?” mino teases, a smug smile playing his lips before he’s kissing him, fingertips tracing his cheeks. jinwoo doesn’t respond at first, the shock is too much, but then his fingers are in mino’s hair and he’s kissing back desperately and mino only gives more and more.


	3. mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mino wants, but sometimes we just can't have what we want.

3\. mino drags his fingers up those legs till he reaches the shorts, leaving small, sweet kisses along the insides before they become nips that make jinwoo squirm. he brushes his fingers up, and up, and jinwoo /whines/ because it's not enough. mino has been thinking of those legs all day; from the start of the shoot to now, spread open and quivering. he smiles into the smooth, pale skin, rubbing lightly as he licks his name, wanting to proclaim as /his/, marking that flesh, but he knows he can't. they're not done with shooting, but he pretends he can mark jinwoo, his thighs showing that he's someone's. that he's /mino's/.


	4. comfort

4\. jinwoo likes this pose a lot; it's comfortable and relaxing. he melts into the couch, eyes shutting when he's told he's done. he stays like that till he hears mino's voice.

"hyung~" jinwoo smiles, eyes cracking open.

"yes?" mino is grinning, his phone aimed at jinwoo.

"hyung, can i take a picture?" jinwoo blushes some, but nods. mino's grin widens and he snaps several pictures, closing in on him.

"mino, stooop," jinwoo whines, smile impossibly wide as he covers his face.

"but hyung is so cuuute!" he chirps, one knee on the couch, hovering above jinwoo. jinwoo just groans weakly before laughing.


	5. is it me or the alcohol?

5\. mino has sort of lost count of how many drinks jinwoo's had, but he is sure that jinwoo is drunk and..dancing? he couldn't really call it dancing, it's more like swaying with his arms up, and it's kind of really amusing to watch. or it could just be the alcohol talking. mino thinks the alcohol is in charge of a lot of things, like the fact that he can't keep his eyes off jinwoo's legs, or that every once in a while his gaze is on jinwoo's ass. okay, maybe more than every once in a while, but jinwoo is wearing /those/ shorts and it's really not fair. jinwoo is enchanting like this, his shirt riding up, legs bare and smooth, eyes closed. mino's never actually seen his hyung drunk before, and there's something very private about this moment even though they're in a packed club because jinwoo's eyes open and they're on mino and holy shit. his lips quirk up and mino has to let go of his drink in fear of shattering it.


	6. one size fits all

6\. jinwoo is quietly playing on his phone when mino walks in. he doesn't really notice till mino is standing right in front of him and when he looks up, mino smiles, his head just slightly tilted and jinwoo smiles back, cheeks tinting pink. he hesitates before scooting over, his phone sliding into his pocket, but mino shakes his head and before jinwoo can register the motion, mino is settling himself in jinwoo's lap. jinwoo gives a huff, shifting under mino's weight until he's comfortable, his arms snaking around his waist. 

"hey," he mumbles, nuzzling his cheek into mino's back. mino hums in response, hands coming up to rub at jinwoo's fingers. 

"you're heavy," he laughs, tugging mino back some, who in returns laughs, squeezing jinwoo's hand lightly. 

"but hyung is comfy," he says, voice playful. 

"minooo," jinwoo half whines, half mumbles, chin digging into his back.

"whaaat?" 

"you're too big for this," he scolds, but his grip tightens around mino's waist, not allowing him to escape. 

"am not, i'm just the right size."


	7. if it's not wrong, why do i feel guilty?

7\. Mino finds Jinwoo attractive, which is okay, and sometimes he thinks of kissing him, which is also okay. He still falters when his ideas go further south, to touching his hyung, to the nights when he’s cum at thought of Jinwoo's pretty mouth. Mino doesn’t exactly feel guilty, it’s more of “he’s my best friend and I shouldn’t jack off to the thought of him sucking my dick”, but it’s not like it really makes the thoughts stop. It's only hard because he has become accustomed to Jinwoo's presence at night.


End file.
